


The crying Matron

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Victor Conforts a crying Honey, with his body.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Mitsuba | Honey
Kudos: 8





	The crying Matron

Honey had just walked back with young Victor, feeling a little guilty that the young boy had given her the watts need too fix the Dojo and what did she offer him? Nothing, nothing at all, tears started to swell in the womans eyes, as they entered the Dojo Victor noticed this as he went too help her to the kitchen “Honey? You all right?”  
“No” she sniffed “Mustard barely talks too me or touches me any more, the cunt didn’t get me the watts need for the Dojo, he spends all time either fighting the students, or on that stupid games console” Honey wiped the tears from her eyes “Sorry Victor you don’t want too hear this from a wrinkled up old prune”  
“I don’t think you’re an old prune Honey” mumbled Victor going abit red “I think your beautiful”  
Honey went bright red “Victor please, I’m far too old for you, my tits are starting to get saggy and I think I’m old enough to be your mother”  
Victor smiled at the older woman “I think your perfect” Victor grabbed Honey in a sudden hug, all Honey could do was return the young boys hug, squeezing the boy into her boobs.  
“V-victor” sniffed Honey planting a kiss on his forehead “T-thank you” the woman smiled as she wiped away the last off her tears “Want too meet up later? Say in my private room?” Victor nodded smiling.

Honey could not believe what she was doing, she had gone too her private part off the Dojo where she kept all her stuff including a black leather sofa and an old bed, thankfully the room was sound proofed so she could be here in peace while the students have Dynamax battles, but now she had another plan for this room, thanks to Victor making her feel special.

Victor had carefully avoid Avery as he went into Honey’s private chambers, closing the door he saw that Honey had stripped herself naked “What do you think?” she mumbled using her hands to cover her 38 DD boobs and her pussy, “bet you think I’m not as attractive as that Bea girl?”  
Victor smiled as he stripped himself naked revealing a hard nine inch cock “She is an ugly child compared too you”  
Honey blushed “T-thank you, Am I your first?”  
Victor nodded “But it’s okay I want my first with such a perfect lady” Honey blushed as Victor swooped in closer moving her arms off her boobs “want me too start?” Honey nodded, Victor beckoned her to get on the leather sofa, Honey did and Victor swooped too her hairy pussy.  
“S-sorry” she mumbled “its hairy” Victor just started too eat her out, Honey moaned and kept his head steady stroking his hair as he worked up a rhythm eating the older woman out “Oh Victor M-mhmmm” she grunted as Victor worked his magic on her wet pussy, arching her back as the boy worked his magic on her, she could not believe in a few minutes the boy was making her moan “Oh Victor your such a good boy”  
Victor moved away from her pussy and too her face “Yes I know” he french kissed her “Want to be fuck buddies?” He massaged her tits “It means we can fuck everyday and no one will ever know”   
Honey looked at Victor smiling at his idea, a fuck buddy to shag whenever she needs it?  
“Yes darling make this Matron your fucking bitch!”  
Victor went back to working on the matrons pussy, moving his cock above her head, she took this as her que to suck the boys cock, moaning in pure pleasure as the boy sucked her pussy good, she enjoyed sucking on the boys hard nine inch cock in a sweet sixty-nine, Honey kept sucking Victor’s cock till the boy finally cummed in her mouth, leaving cum all over the matrons mouth as it dribbled down her tits.

Victor had positioned himself on the leather sofa waiting for the older woman to lower her wet pussy over his waiting cock moaning as the older woman lowered herself, slowly but surely over his bulging cock finally she had his entire cock in her pussy, grinning as he saw her bob up and down on his shaft, her face filled with pleasure as she rode his raging cock, moaning as he fucked her body a handsome stud off a young man who wanted her? Too fuck her? She purred at the pleasure, Victor hearing the woman purr started too pound her faster fucking the Matron hard and fast Victor eventually cummed in her pussy leaving a creampie inside her.

Sitting on the sofa Victor took the matron as she fucked his cock, Honey moaned as he took her back and forth on the leather chair Honey was in paradise as her new partner, a superior man too Mustard had taken her fucking her, taking the matron hard and fast leaving another creampie inside her, laying on the sofa Victor just cuddles her and kissed her, duelling with her tongue as he explored her body.

Hours passed having a wicked idea Victor positioned his cock above her anus “ever had anal?” Honey shock her head “want me to be your first time?” Honey could only nod, So Victor gently shoved his cock into Honey’s anus making the older woman squirm in joy, Victor pounded her anus hard and fast making the older womans tits jiggle as they fucked doggy style on her sofa, grunting as he fucked her Victor was smirking like an idiot, he had himself the perfect milf, kissing the back off her neck he whispered “Want too fuck more Honey? I want too fuck you more and more until all we have is sex”  
Honey, turned her head around and kissed Victor passionately “Oh yes my darling Victor, let us fuck forever more” the matron threw her ring off her finger “While we are here I belong too you and only you, Mustard will only be for financial support” smirked the matron, as she enjoyed the feeling off her first anal sex, hopefully the first off many, as Victor finally cummed, Honey’s sweaty body slipped off the sofa and too the floor. 

Victor picked up Honeys sweat drenched body and laying her on the bed, moving his lips too hers he kissed her but this was no longer the passion off just fucking each other this was pure love, their tongues duelled each other Honey was in pure bliss this young stud had fucked her good and was gearing up for seconds.

Hours pass as Honey and Victor fucked more, doggy style, sowing, missionary, tit fucks, they did it all Honey was in pure bliss, she was Victor’s fuck buddy now and forever…

END

Authors notes: my second Honey and Victor Fic. personally like this one more, but what do you guys think?


End file.
